Glass substrates may be coated, for example, to provide a decorative effect or to enhance substrate properties. For instance, glass substrates may be coated to provide anti-shattering properties, abrasion resistance, increased elasticity, and solvent resistance. Glass containers, for example, may benefit from clear coatings that provide mechanical protection to the external surfaces to help minimize mechanical damage, such as scuffing or marring, to the containers during transportation, storage, filling operations, and distribution.